


Limits

by Archadco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadco/pseuds/Archadco
Summary: Lance tests his limits. Keith is there for him.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> disgusting

They always started out slow.

Inch by inch, making sure he could take it all down with no trouble before moving onto the next toy.

It never took Lance long to get that sheen over his eyes, to begin to slump and be out of his head, but not enough he wasn't there.

Keith always made sure.

"Color?" He asked, gripping the next size of dildo in his hand carefully.

Lance gulped, his jaw covered in spit. "Green," he whispered, his voice fucked already.

Keith could not stop the smile. Or the hand that reached out and pet Lance's face carefully, separating the hair from his sweaty forehead. "Such a good boy. Taking so much for me. So good," he praised.

Lance could not stop the way he keened at the words, the way his eyes fluttered shut, and how he chased after the hand as it left. Always.

"Open up," Keith commanded, and Lance wouldn't hesitate to do as he was asked, his eyes snapping back open. The tears were gathering in preparation for what was about to take place. Lance was never able to take this one down all the way. The long, 12-inch, double ended dildo. His record was ten inches.

Keith kept his smile as he placed the tip onto Lance's tongue, signaling he was ready to start. Keith placed his hand on the back of the other man's neck, pushing his jaw upwards so it would be easier to take down. Then, it started.

Keith pushed the fake cock down Lance's long throat until he gagged, holding it there, holding, holding, the noise of spit and other fluids building with each gag and choke, before pulling it out. He let Lance swallow everything back down, some inevitably spilling out, down, down onto Lance's chest.

Keith cooed before repeating, sometimes not even letting Lance catch his full breath. Down, down, down until he couldn't push anymore, always petting and singing praise for his very good boy.

Sometimes, Keith would grab the ruler they had on standby, Lance's hands gripping his master's knees as he panted around the saliva in his throat. Keith would measure to the placeholder he had made with his hand, always mentioning how far Lance had been able to take, helping keep the other boy grounded. "Eight." "Nine." "Ten. Good boy. Are you good to try for eleven? Color?" They never managed past ten inches, Lance would be ready for the scene to end. But, this time...

"Green."

"Such a good boy. Good, good boy. Open up for me baby, so beautiful with those tears running down your cheeks, open up." Lance didn't hesitate to obey, his jaw dropping open.

Keith lowered the dildo slowly, hitting the ten inches mark before he pushed. Hard. Lance gagged aggressively, his eyes squeezing shut, and a steady roll of tears dropping. Keith felt like he had hit a wall, unable to go farther, so he pulled the dildo out.

"Lance, Lance, baby boy, you need to relax. Open that throat up for me, baby boy."

Lance nodded hard, eyes fluttering, gasping, swallowing, needing and wanting more. "Try'n," he muttered.

Keith placed the dildo on Lance's tongue, tilting his head back, leading it all the way down, pushing and pushing until... fuck.

Vomit bubbled up and around the dildo, Lance's stomach heaving unnaturally hard, causing him to fold over. The vomit spilled down his chin, over his chest, to the towel on the floor.

Keith gasped, eyes going wide, instantly pulling the dildo out, throwing it to the side before gripping both sides of Lance's face, rubbing and petting. "It's okay, it's okay, shh, baby shh..." He muttered.

Lance's breath was labored, his eyes shut, spit and the remnants of the vomit still bubbling out of his mouth.

Keith pulled Lance up gently, placing the boy in his lap. "Such a good boy, so good, calm down for me, calm down baby. We're done, we're done," Keith continued, reaching behind himself for his shirt, grabbing and beginning to wipe some of the vomit off Lance's chest. Lance's sobs were loud, his entire body trembling.

He began to rock the taller boy back and forth, whispering his praises, unable to stop his own panic from rising up in his chest. Had he gone too far? Did Lance really want to continue? Had he checked for consent enough? Did Lance really want this? Why hadn't he warned like the other times he felt like he was going to vomit? Keith began to take his own deep breaths in between praises, pulling the boy closer.

Keith felt Lance begin to calm down, his sobs growing quieter, his body not trembling as much, but Keith never stopped with his ministrations.

"Than' you," Lance whispered, looking up at the dark haired boy, beginning to come out of his subspace.

"What? I made... You... What?"

"'S so nice, than' you sir, makin' me push m-my limits."

Keith's jaw dropped, momentarily, before he let out a small smile and smirked. "Such a good boy. So good for me, huh. We need to get this mess all cleaned up though, don't we."

Lance nodded, curling deeper into Keith's chest, spreading the disgusting mixture of fluid in between them, nuzzling and breathing heavily through his mouth still.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. i'm disgusting and wrote this in about an hour. kindly let me know if something's wrong grammar/spelling wise. sorry it ends badly. thanks.


End file.
